


Day One Hundred Fourteen || Privacy

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [114]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All he wants is a little alone time with his wife this morning...WHY do they keep getting interrupted?!





	Day One Hundred Fourteen || Privacy

He should have known it would be  _ one of those days _ when he was woken up by a knock at the window.

Groggy, Sasuke peels open an eye, staring at the silhouette of a messenger hawk against their bedroom curtains. He’s not expecting any messages...and Hinata didn’t say anything about one, either. She herself is still asleep, back to him as she curls under the blankets.

Sighing, he heaves himself out of bed to retrieve the small note. The hawk gives a greeting chirp, soft as not to wake Hinata. Already fond of the birds given his contract, he does manage to give it a few strokes before attending to the text.

It’s from Kakashi.

Wonderful.

Apparently he wants to meet this afternoon. Something about a massive trade expo taking place in Konoha in a few weeks. They want upped security...and given it’s a far cry from being ANBU-level work as his brother does, it seems it will fall to the Uchiha-Hyūga police force.

He can’t really complain: work is work. And they have more than enough officers to cover it, he’s sure. But they’ll talk numbers once he heads in later today. Odds are the Rokudaime has got meetings this morning to attend to first. He’ll get summoned once his old sensei is free.

“Mm...morning already…?”

Looking up as the hawk takes their leave, Sasuke can’t stop a ghost of a smile as his wife finally stirs. “It is. Seems someone slept in, hm?”

“I was having such weird dreams...I must have really been out.” Sitting up, a strap of her nightgown slips over her shoulder, arm lifting to rub the butt of a palm against her eye. Dark hair is disheveled after a hard night’s sleep: she really  _ was _ out of it, wasn’t she?

Looking her over quietly as she tries to wake up, Sasuke can’t help but appraise her as he always does. He swears she gets more beautiful by the day. Even just so simple a sight as her sitting in bed begets a kind of humbled awe.

...among other things.

Abandoning the window, he tosses the note to his bedside table as Hinata gives him a curious glance. “What was that all about?”

“A job from Kakashi. We’ve got a meeting later today - some security detail in the village.”

Interest alights her sleepy gaze. “Oh?”

“Mm.” Leaning a knee atop the bed, he cups her cheek with a hand, something smoldering in his gaze. “But otherwise, until then...you and I have a rare day off. What do you say we spend the morning in bed, hm…?”

Reading him like an open book, Hinata’s expression turns coy. “Aren’t there things you should be getting done…?”

“I’m about to do one of them right now…”

That earns a giggle...which is interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke’s head bows. “Don’t,” he cuts in as she shifts, “...move. I’ve got this. Stay right there. Because you’re right where I want you.”

Flushing pink in spite of herself, Hinata just nods as Sasuke pulls on a shirt atop his pajama pants, abandoning the bedroom and making his way to the front door.

A pull reveals someone that quickly pulls his expression into a scowl. “What do you want?”

“Nice to see you too, teme,” Naruto in turn replies, pouting. “What, am I interrupting something?”

_ You have no idea. _ “Just...tell me what you want.”

“Sakura wanted me to ask if you guys were free for dinner next week, on...er, Friday?”

“...why?”

“It’s our anniversary! Well, on Saturday…” The blond itches a whiskered cheek with a finger. “So, since we were gonna head out of the village for the week after that, she wanted to get together before we’re gone!”

“...and you couldn’t have just sent me a message…?”

“I mean...yeah. But I thought I’d -?”

“Yeah, sure - we should be free.” Sasuke rushes the reply, almost tempted to wave a hand dismissively. “Just...let me spend my morning off in peace, dobe.”

“All right, all right! Yeesh,” Naruto allows, hands lifted in a gesture of surrender. “Thought it’d be nice to see you is all. Don’t gotta bite my head off, ‘ttebayo.”

Sasuke heaves a sigh. “...we’ll be there. M’just...in the middle of something.”

Squinting with pursed lips, his old teammate studies him for a moment before breaking into a sly grin. “Ohhh, I gotcha...okay then, I can take a hint.” He retreats a few steps backwards, pointing with a wink. “Enjoy your morning, teme.”

Utterly deadpanned, Sasuke shuts the door, restraining himself to keep from slamming it.

“What did Naruto-kun want?”

“I thought I told you to stay in bed.”

Hinata gives a small pout. “I’m hungry…maybe after we eat something…? You said it yourself: it’s our day off. We’ve got time.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Breakfast is routine, the pair of them working in tandem to bring something quick but filling to the table. But all Sasuke can think about is how she’s still only dressed in her nightgown under her robe.

...she did that on purpose.

Moving to do the dishes, Sasuke interrupts, pinning her to the counter. “Now...where were we…?”

“Sasuke, we shouldn’t - not in the kitchen!” The curtains are open behind her, after all.

“You forget we’re one of three houses in this entire district. It’s not like we’re -”

“Jichan! Bachan!”

Sasuke’s eye twitches, relinquishing his posture as Hinata gives him a light shove.

“You were saying?” she can’t help but tease as their niece and nephew come hurtling into the house.

Oh he is going to have  _ words _ for his brother…!

Their mother isn’t far behind, rattling off apologies as she tries to get the twins under control. Hinata’s already scooped up the pale-haired boy, laughing off her sister-in-law’s flustered embarrassment. “It’s fine! Children will be children.” Passing him off, she gives the girl a stern look, watching as she pouts and retreats to her mother’s side.

Sasuke just gives a wave as he’s addressed before they leave. He doesn’t want to get tart with the kids around - young ones might be a pain, but there’s few things he has more pride in (or fervent protection of) than his brother’s children. He can never be angry with them.

“I think the gods are trying to tell us something,” Hinata then laughs once they’re alone once more.

“The gods can butt the hell out,” is Sasuke’s growled retort, taking her by the waist and pinning her to his front. “One way or another...this is happening today. Even if Kakashi has to wait for his damn meeting. I want some time with my wife...and a little  _ privacy _ .”

She just continues to chuckle softly, chakra pathways expanding around her eyes. “I think we have it now. There’s no one else in the compound...she’s taking them off for errands.”

“Good...now, where were we…?”

“Just getting to the good part.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sleepy bean sooo this'll be short xD
> 
> Just some random fluff of a couple trying to have a little /alone time/...only for the whole world to conspire against them. Tbh I wanted to do a few more things, but...ran out of time and mojo. Just imagine a few more interruptions x3
> 
> Buuut yeah! That's all for today - I'm outtie lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
